Homunculus
by Littleblackheart
Summary: Es geht eigentlich darum das Harry...ach wisst ihr was? Schaut es euch einfach an! In Summarys war ich schon immer mies und das erste Kapitel ist nicht besonders lang und erklärt einiges! (Spoiler 1-5 später wahrscheinlich Slash)


Das hier ist meine erste HP-FF! Ich hab sie eigentlich angefangen, weil ich nichts besseres zu tun hatte und ich hab mich geweigert das (Achtung Spoiler Gefahr) Sirius im 5ten Band stirbt!!! Abgesehen davon geht's mir gewaltig gegen den Strich das Harry sich so sehr manipulieren lässt! Na ja, schauts euch einfach mal an und R&R please!!  
  
Disclaimer: Alles gehört J.K Rowling und ich verdiene kein Geld hiermit. T_T (wäre auch zu schön gewesen XD)  
  
Warning: OOC, AU, Spoiler 1-5 und später wahrscheinlich Slash!  
  
Homunculus  
  
Müde schreckte Harry aus seinem Schlaf und brauchte einen Moment, bevor er registrierte, wo er sich befand. Er saß auf einem großen Himmelbett mir blauen, leicht transparenten Seidenvorhängen, mitten in einem recht luxuriösen Zimmer. Und dieses Zimmer befand sich im Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12, London, im Hauptquartier des Phönixordens! Ein glückliches Lächeln glitt über die Züge des recht mageren, schwarzhaarigen Jungen mit der Brille und der blitzförmigen Narbe auf der Stirn. Er war unglaublich glücklich das er diese Sommerferien nicht zu den Dursleys musste, keinen einzigen Tag! Dumbledore meinte hier sei es doch um einiges sicherer, vor allem da sich die schützenden Zauber, die über das Haus seiner Verwandten gelegt worden waren, langsam aufzulösen begannen. So verbrachte er 6 Wochen in einem Haus, vollgestopft mit Magie und sein Pate Sirius Black war auch da! Seit der Sache im Ministerium in dem er half gegen eine Horde Todesser zu kämpfen war er freigesprochen worden und konnte sich wieder frei bewegen, aber beinahe wäre das nie mehr möglich gewesen. Bellatrix Lenstrang, Sirius widerliche Cousine, hatte ihn beim Kampf mit einem ziemlich üblen Fluch getroffen und er wäre beinahe durch den Schleierbogen ins Jenseits gefallen, nur der Zufall sorgte dafür das er gegen den Steinernen Bogen krachte und an ihm hinab sackte, nur ein paar cm weiter nach rechts und er wäre für immer verloren gewesen. Erneut huschte ein Lächeln über Harrys Gesicht, er ließ sich zurückfallen und wollte sich wieder in seine Decke kuscheln als er sich fragte was ihn eigentlich geweckt hatte. Er war sich absolut sicher nicht von selbst aufgewacht zu sein! Alpträume hatte er auch schon lange keine mehr und Voldemort, sein schlimmster Feind, ließ ihn ebenfalls mit seinen Visionen in ruhe, das einzige was er ab und zu noch spürte waren dessen Gefühle, vor 3 Tagen z.b. war er plötzlich sehr aufgewühlt gewesen, Harry wusste nicht warum, das verrieten ihm seine gelegentlichen „Ausflüge"in Lord Voldemorts Gefühlwelt leider nicht, also was hatte ihn aufgeweckt? Angestrengt lauschte er, konnte aber nichts ungewöhnliches feststellen, alles war still, oder? Ganz leise drang das Gewisper von Stimmen an sein Ohr, aber wer war um, Harry riskierte einen Blick auf die Uhr neben seinem Bett, 3 Uhr nachts den bitte auf den Beinen und huschte im Haus herum, wobei das Nachts und in der Dunkelheit nicht unbedingt ungefährlich war? Vorsichtig um keinen Laut zu verursachen schwang Harry die Beine aus dem Bett, schlich zu seinem Stuhl und griff nach seinem Tarnumhang. Er hatte sich angewöhnt ihn und ein paar andere Dinge immer griffbereit in seinem Zimmer stehen zu haben um sofort verschwinden zu können wenn, es notwendig war. Schnell griff er noch nach seinem Zauberstab, dann verschwand er unter seinem Umhang als wäre er nie da gewesen. Das einzige was seine Anwesenheit zeigte war das leise knarren des Fußbodens unter seinen nackten Füßen und das sich die Tür öffnete um kurz darauf wieder angelehnt zu werden. Völlig lautlos schlich Harry zum Geländer von dem aus man in die Einganshalle des Blackhauses sehen und blickte sich um. Er hatte sich nicht getäuscht, unter der Küchentür war ein schmaler Lichtstreifen zu sehen und die wispernden Stimmen waren etwas lauter geworden. Er war sich fast sicher das er zumindest Dumbedores, warme aber bestimmte, Sirius durch seinen langen Askaban Aufenthalt noch immer leicht kratzig und Snaps schnarrende Stimme hörte, ob noch mehr Ordensmitglieder da waren konnte er nicht genau sagen. Vorsichtig schlich Harry weiter zur Treppe und diese hinab, vorbei an den widerlichen Hauselfenschrumpfköpfen an der Wand Richtung Küchentür. Eigentlich wollte er nicht lauschen was die da drin zu bereden hatten, aber er hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl das es etwas mit ihm zu tun hatte und als er Sirius Stimme hörte war er sich absolut sicher. „Ich bin dafür das wir es ihm sagen! Bei Merlin, Harry wird bald 16, er ist kein kleines Kind mehr!"erklärte der Animagi aufgebracht aber dennoch leise, Harry war sofort klar das er von diesem Gespräch hier eigentlich nichts mitbekommen sollte, deshalb wurde es auch mitten in der Nacht abgehalten. „Du bist unverantwortlich Sirius. Ich bin mir sicher, diese Nachricht würde ihn völlig aus der Bahn werfen! Er ist doch so empfindlich, bei dem was er schon alles durchmachen musste! Schließlich waren wir alle ziemlich geschockt als Professor Dumbledore uns vor einem Monat die Wahrheit erzählte, wie muss es da erst dem Jungen gehen?"Harry runzelte die Stirn. Was meine Mrs. Weasley würde ihn aus der Bahn werfen? „Ich gebe Molly recht, es ist noch zu früh um ihm zu sagen das Lilly und James nicht seine Eltern waren! Es würde ihn mit Sicherheit fertig machen und wenn er dann auch noch herausfindet das..."mehr bekam Harry von Tonks Worten nicht mit, das eben gehörte ließ ihn alles andere vergessen. Lilly und James Potter sollten nicht seine Eltern sein? Aber...wer dann und wer war er, wenn nicht Harry James Potter? Wie in Trance schlich er wieder die Treppe nach oben, in sein Zimmer und schloss die Tür. Was sollte er jetzt tun? Hier bleiben, Liebkind spielen und warten bis sie ihm die Wahrheit sagten? Runter stürmen, die Tür aufreisen und fragen wer bitte seine Eltern waren wenn nicht die beiden die er sein ganzes Leben lang dafür gehalten hatte? Oder versuchen selbst herauszufinden wer er war? Von einer Sekunde auf die andere fasste Harry einen Entschluss: Er hatte genug! Genug davon immer alles vorenthalten zu bekommen, genug sich wichtige Informationen häppchenweiße einsammeln zu müssen, genug davon immer angelogen zu werden, selbst wenn sie behaupteten es wäre nur zu seinem besten! Ihm war schon nach der Sache im Ministerium beinahe der Geduldsfaden gerissen, denn selbst als er Voldemort mal wieder nur mit mühe und Not hatte entkommen können, und dabei noch ganz nebenbei eine wichtige Prophezeiung vor ihm gerettet hatte, wollte ihm niemand sagen um was es überhaupt ging. Jede seiner Fragen wurde abgeblockt oder er bekam Antworten die überhaupt keine wahren, wie zum Beispiel: „Die Prophezeiung ist wichtig, weil man in ihr ein Stück Zukunft sehen kann."Ja verdammt noch mal, das hatten Prophezeiungen nun mal so an sich! Und was sollte er mit dieser aussage nun bitte anfange, sie brachte ihm rein gar nichts und er blieb weiter ein Fisch auf dem trockenen! Entnervt riss er sich den Tarnumhang herunter, stiefelte zum Schrank und zog sich in Windeseile an. Schwarzes, ärmelloses Oberteil, schwarze Hose, sein Umhang drüber und die Notfalltasche geschnappt. Er hatte sie zusammen mit Sirius vor 3 Tagen, als er hier ankam, gepackt. Tasche war eigentlich falsch den es war eher ein kleiner Rucksack in dem vom aussehen her nicht mehr als ein normalgroßes Buch passte, in dem man aber mit Sicherheit den kompletten Inhalt seines Kleiderschranks hätte verstauen können. Er enthielt ein paar normale Muggelsachen, sowie Umhänge, ein magisches Zelt wie sie es bei der Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft benutz hatten, sowie Essen für etwa eine Woche und diverse magische Hilfen bei Gefahrensituationen, wobei Harry die meisten nicht einmal ansatzweise verstand. Abgesehen davon befand sich in der Seitentasche ein Beutel mit etwa 200 Galeonen und einer mit einem ganzen Bündel Muggelgeld. Damit würde er bestimmt eine Weile auskommen! Schnell warf er sich wieder seinen Tarnumhang über und schnappte sich seinen Besen. Hedwig würde er hier lassen, auf seiner Reise, oder Flucht wie man wollte, wäre sie nur hinderlich und hier würde man sich um sie kümmern. Mit einem letzten Blick in die Runde verabschiedete sich Harry still, öffnete das Fenster, bestieg seinen Feuerblitz und flog nach draußen. Schnell gewann er an Höhe so das er schon bald nicht mehr zu erkennen war und raste davon um vor Tagesanbruch noch so weit wie möglich von hier weg zu kommen, den spätestens dann würden sie sein Fehlen bemerken und nach ihm suchen. 


End file.
